La vida de Issei
by BrainBurst
Summary: Issei es un chico antisocial pero cuando vuelve su amigo de la infancia se va a volver mas social y va a captar la atencion de varias chicas especialmente una que la mira tanto
1. Extrañar

**Este es mi primer FanFic espero que este bien y que les guste A por cierto en este fanfic no hay cosas sobrenaturales (demonios, ángeles, etc.)**

Primer Capítulo: Extrañar

Issei es un chico común como todo estudiante, pero el creció en una familia que era como una guerra, todos se peleaban y ninguno se llevaba bien con el otro

Y eso causo que Issei sea un chico cerrado, no tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie que le escuchara, el único amigo que tuvo él fue Vali pero él se mudó de ciudad Hace varios años atrás, y el, quedo solo de nuevo

Issei tenía el cuerpo un poco torneado gracias al entrenamiento que hacía con Vali cuando era chico también bastantes marcas hechas a causas de sus padres, ellos descargaban su ira en el que no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas.

Era un día soleado y el castaño estaba sentado en el césped de la academia, él se estaba preguntando a si mismo porque le toco vivir una vida como esta, el deseaba una familia como la de Vali.

FLASHBACK -Hace varios años atrás-Plaza-

Estaban haciendo ejercicio en los juegos desgastados de la plaza

Nee, Vali – dijo issei

¿Qué pasa?- respondió Vali

¿Puedo ir a tu casa a comer?

Ok, pero porque tan de repente?

Porque no tengo ganas de ver a mi familia hoy, estoy cansado de que me maltraten.

ah, lo siento por preguntar.

-En la casa de Vali-

Ya estaban comiendo y Issei estaba viendo como la familia se querían entre sí, se trataban todos con respeto y nadie se odiaba, lo opuesto a su familia, el envidiaba la familia que tenía Vali, cuando terminaron de comer Vali acompaño a Issei a su casa, caminaban mientras charlaban de que iban a hacer en el futuro y esas cosas hasta que llegaron a su casa, se despidieron pero mientras que se despedían se escuchó al padre de Issei gritar como loco desde el otro lado de la puerta, Issei no le tomo mucha importancia y entro a su casa mientras veía como Vali se iba.

-Días después- -Plaza-

Hey Issei- dijo Vali

¿qué pasa?- respondió el castaño

mañana me mudo a otra ciudad con mi familia

Issei ante ese comentario se quedó atónito pensando en cómo responderle

¿Porque te vas, porque?- dijo issei con un tono triste

Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero me dijeron que en unos años voy a volver a esta ciudad

Vali yo te voy a esperar por ser mi único amigo

ya lo veremos, ya me tengo que ir está empezando a anochecer, bueno esto sería Hasta luego

Hasta luego Vali, te voy a esperar no lo dudes

FIN DEL FLASHBACK -Academia

Issei se quedó dormido en el césped, estaba todo oscuro con un punto blanco, el camino hacia al punto blanco cuando lo iba a tocar se despertó, más bien dicho lo Despertó una chica muy linda con pelo rojo carmesí él no la conocía, así que se fue corriendo de ahí pero algo que no esperaba paso...

La chica lo seguía, el siguió corriendo hasta la entrada, hasta que de repente siente un dolor muy fuerte en el rostro, giro para ver a alguien vestido con un jean y con una camisa negra, él lo miro extraño hasta que recordó

VALI!- Grito issei

Pensé que no me ibas a reconocer- respondió vali

Pero no hacía falta el golpe- Decía Issei un tanto adolorido por el golpe en su mejilla pero igual no era nada comparado con lo que le hacían sus padres.

Por lo menos me hubieras avisado que venias- Decía Issei sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Rias miraba toda esta escena y en un momento se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Issei era muy lindo sonriendo en vez de estar todos los días triste y solo escuchando musica

FLASHBACK – Antiguo edificio-

Rias estaba mirando desde la ventana del viejo edificio a Issei que siempre estaba sin emociones, cosa que capto el interés de una pelirroja que no paraba de mirarlo

Pero justo atrás de la pelirroja estaba Raiser que observaba atentamente como su novia estaba interesada en Issei uno de los chicos más antisociales de la academia

Hey porque lo miras tanto?- dijo Raiser

No sé, porque estoy aburrida – Mintió muy mal

Después Raiser y Rias empezaron a discutir de porque lo miraba a Issei y no a él ¿es que ya no lo quiere? ¿Se aburrió de el?

FIN DE FLASHBACK-Entrada de la Academia-

Issei estuvo hablando con Vali hasta que se dio cuenta de algo

Me olvide de Rias- Pensó Issei

Espera Vali voy al baño – Puso una excusa para no ver a Rias

Ok, te espero

Mientras tanto Vali se quedó hablando con Rias de acerca de cómo era Issei

POV Issei

Mientras estaba yendo al baño se encontró con Raiser conocido por ser el novio de Rias Gremory una de las dos Onee-Samas de la Academia y noto que lo miraba constantemente, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió su recorrido

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al baño Raiser lo acorralo en un callejón donde no había nadie, yo lo miraba extrañado como ¿Qué queres?

Raiser me empezó a golpear muy fuerte en todo el cuerpo después de 2 minutos golpeándome se fue pero antes de irse dijo-A ver si ahora le gusta. Y caí desmayado en el callejón hasta que vino Vali y lo llevo a la enfermería.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno ahí queda el primer capítulo no sé si fue muy corto o muy largo por ser el primer capítulo comenten si le gusta o críticas para seguir mejorando, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Bye**


	2. La Realidad

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste**

 **Esta es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tenes cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

Dialogos:

¿Le gustare yo? - Pensamientos

"Somos amigos" - Recuerdos en modo Flashback

*No te amo* - Mensajes o llamadas telefónicas

Segundo capitulo: La Realidad

-Academia—Enfermería—

En la enfermería de la academia Kuoh estaba un impaciente Vali y un desmayado Issei en la cama de la enfermería.

Vali no aguantaba más quería que Issei se despierte para contarle el porqué estaba desmayado en el callejón. Estaba nervioso no sabía quién le hizo eso, ni porque lo hizo.

-Antiguo edificio—

En el club estaba Rias y Sona jugando una partida de ajedrez como habitualmente lo hacían mientras hablaban de cómo les fue hoy el clima, etc.

Sona dijo que uno de los pocos chicos de la academia kuoh le habían dado una golpiza y que el chico estaba desmayado, a Rias no le importo mucho pero cuando dijo el nombre del chico se preocupo

 **Issei Hyoudo**

Ese nombre con el que el corazón le empezara a latir un poco recordando la sonrisa que puso issei al ver a vali, sin saber porque salió del club apurada.

\- Academia Kuoh—Enfermeria—

En la cama se empezaba a despertar un adolorido castaño

Issei!- dijo Vali preocupado

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo issei confundido

Estas en la enfermería, que te pasó issei estabas desmayado en el callejón ¿quién te hizo esto?-dijo Vali

No recuerdo mucho solo recuerdo que iba al baño y cuando estaba a punto de llegar Raiser Phoenix me acorralo en el callejón y me empezó a golpear y dijo algo que no recuerdo muy claramente aggh mi cabeza me duele mucho-dijo issei adolorido

Deja de esforzarte y descansa yo voy a estar aca como en los viejos tiempos- dijo vali con una sonrisa

Gracias Vali- dijo issei con una sonrisa

¿Con que Raiser Phoenix eh?- pensó vali

De repente entro una pelirroja preocupada por el castaño

Issei?- dijo la pelirroja

Shh- dijo vali apuntando al castaño dormido

¿Sigue desmayado o se despertó?

Se despertó y se volvió a dormir

Me podes decir como es issei ya que siempre está deprimido, esta solo ¿que le pasa?

Digamos que Issei no tuvo una buena infancia que digamos, sus padres le pegaban-dijo vali señalando una marca en su brazo derecho- su familia es un desastre por eso vivió mas en calle que en casa- dijo vali con un tono triste-pero también hubieron cosas buenas aunque muy pocas, a nosotros nos gusta rapear y mirar anime-dijo vali

La pelirroja se entristece un poco al escuchar la infancia de issei ¿A por eso siempre está escuchando música?

Exacto pero también entrenábamos en una plaza con esto se le torneo un poco el cuerpo- dijo señalando el musculo de issei- aunque por lo que está ahora lo debe seguir haciendo-dijo tocando una parte de su brazo- mira toca esta parte

La pelirroja asintió y toco se sorprendió y se sonrojo ya que esos músculos no los tenía cualquier chico de su edad

Pero el castaño empezó a decir cosas como no me dejes, no me peguen mas no les hice nada-dijo el castaño antes de que le salieran lagrimas de sus ojos

A Rias le partió el corazón verlo asi pero de repente vali empezó a cantar

( **RAP DE MINATO-DOBLECERO** )

 **Minato namikaze era un chico muy sencillo**

 **Más se convertiría en el relámpago amarillo**

 **El brillo en sus ojos soñando con ser hokage**

 **Buscando de que su nombre por el mundo se propague**

 **Desde pequeño demostró grandes habilidades**

 **Jamás le puso límite a sus capacidades**

 **Era un genio que con disciplina se volvió leyenda**

 **Dejando la vida y el alma en cada contienda**

 **Con gran velocidad lleno de tenacidad**

 **Lucha por su aldea con la idea de jamás parar**

El castaño ya se iba calmando y Rias estaba sorprendida de que el chico rapeara/cantara tan bien

 **Un talento sin igual que desde su alma brota y**

 **Cada vez que entra en el combate este explota**

 **Sabe que su labor es el ser el protector de toda Konoha y**

 **Mantener la paz con su valor**

 **Increíble luchador que con honor represento**

 **La fuerza e hidalguía que conlleva ser un soñador**

 **Veloz como un relámpago tuvo un poder feroz**

 **Dándoles a sus rivales un destino atroz**

 **El supo controlar las técnicas del dios del trueno**

 **Y convertirse en el mejor**

 **Sinónimo de valentía y honor**

 **Jamás guardo en su alma un poco de rencor**

 **Por el amor de su familia y la aldea**

 **Dio la vida sin tener temor**

Al final el castaño se tranquilizo y se volvió a dormir Rias tenia la boca abierta literalmente como podía ser que cantara tan bien

Cantas muy bien-dijo Rias

Nahh Issei canta mejor, volviendo al tema al final se despertó dijo lo que le paso y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa – respondio el peliplatino

Ahh que alivio, ¿y? ¿Dijo algo?- Pregunto la pelirroja

Si, dijo que mientras iba al baño un tal Raiser Phoenix lo acorralo en un callejón y lo golpeo también dijo algo pero dice que no se acuerda muy bien- respondió vali

La cara de Rias cambio drásticamente de preocupación a una cara de furia y salió de la enfemeria directo a buscar a Raiser… **Continuara…**

 ** _Bueno que les pareció el capítulo de hoy se que lo hice muy pero muy tarde pero bueno al menos los continuo unas inmensas gracias especialmente a God Of Hope y a Joseba que me animaron a hacer este capítulo voy a saludar a todos con MP que me manden desde el próximo capítulo también quiero que me manden MP para opinar sobre este capítulo, nos vemos bye_**

 ** _¿Qué pasara con Riser, Rias, Issei y Vali? CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo._**


	3. Capitulo 3 : Llamado

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo espero que les guste**

 **Esta es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tenes cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

Diálogos:

"Somos amigos" - Recuerdos en modo Flashback

*No te amo* - Mensajes o llamadas telefónicas

Tercer capítulo:Llamado

Se ve a Rias muy apurada yendo hacia el club del ocultismo pero justo se encuentra Akeno su mejor amiga desde la infancia, la que la acompaño en los buenos y malos momentos.

¿Rias qué te pasa? Te noto muy apurada-Dijo Akeno preocupada

Raiser me pasa, no puede ser que sea tan quilombero –Dijo la pelirroja

Espera entremos al club y ahí me contas tranquila

En ese momento entraron las dos adentro mientras Rias se sentaba en el sillón Akeno le trajo un Te para calmarla

Ahora que hizo Raiser para que te enojes tanto?- Pregunto una de las dos Onee-samas

Golpeo a uno de los de segundo

Y eso te preocupa amiga si siempre lo hace, por cierto a quien pego?

A Issei-kun el chico que esta siempre solo y escuchando música

¿Issei-kun?¿ Desde cuando tanta confianza con el chico y desde cuando te importa?- pregunto Akeno con un tono travieso

No es nada Akeno–dijo Rias

Segura?-Dijo Akeno divirtiéndose

Si, va no se me siento rara Akeno cada vez que lo veo me pasa algo que no se cómo explicarte-dijo Rias ruborizada

Ara ara la pequeña se enamoro- dijo Akeno en voz baja

Akeno te escuche, sabes que soy fiel a Raiser

La Pregunta es Raiser te es fiel Rias? – dijo preocupada Akeno

¿Porque todo este interrogatorio? Yo estoy segura qu..

Justo entro una loli peliblanca conocida por ser la mascota de la escuela

Después terminamos esta conversación Akeno – Dijo Rias

Eso espero – Respondio Akeno

Buchou Ya termine de hacer mis deberes

Muy bien Koneko, Ya podes ir a tu casa – Dijo Rias Feliz

Gracias Buchou , Hasta mañana-Dijo la loli de pocas palabras

Bueno me parece que yo ya también me voy – Dijeron Rias y Akeno al mismo tiempo después se echaron a reír como dos niñas

Vamos juntas?- le pregunto Rias a Akeno

Bueno – respondió esta

Mientras caminaban charlaban sobre cosas triviales hasta que Akeno saco la conversación de vuelta

No hay tiempo Akeno nuestros caminos se separan acá – Dijo Rias en tono de burla

Ara ara se pasó rápido el recorrido, la próxima no escapas- dijo Akeno

Así que a Rias le gusta Issei-kun ella no me lo va a robar-Pensó Akeno

-Academia Kuoh – Parque-

Una vez que Issei se sintió mejor, con Vali fueron al parque donde comenzó todo, donde se conocieron, donde jugaron innumerables horas .

Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Vali

Entrenamos?-Recomendó Issei

dale, el que llega a los 100 abdominales le da un castigo al otro

EN 3,2,1 yaa-Grito Issei

Después de unos minutos gano Issei

Bueno cual castigo me pones?- dijo sudando el peliblanco

Que me compre una hamburguesa, viste este cuerpo no se mantiene solo-dijo Issei riéndose

Jaja, ok yo también me voy a comprar una

Después de comprarlas los dos se sentaron en una banca para disfrutar de su comida

Mañana venís a la escuela?-Pregunto Issei

Por supuesto ya me anote, aunque no se me voy a sentir medio raro por estar rodeado de puras chicas, che Issei te gusta alguna? Por ejemplo esa tal pelirroja

No no para nada jaja , no me gusta nadie por ahora tampoco dudo que me quieran con estas cicatrices

Amigo eso es lo de menos si una mujer te quiere es por lo de adentro

Ya se pero me da cosa hasta mi las cicatrices que tengo

Che amigo ya me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos

Bueno chau Vali

Después de eso Issei se quedo pensando en la banca que ahora todo iba a ser mejor después de un rato se fue a su casa

-Residencia Gremory- Living-

Hermano que Haces?-pregunto una pelirroja a su hermano

Rias me tengo que ir por el trabajo ¿te podría dejar a cargo de Millicas?- dijo Sirzechs

Claro hermano, Por cuanto tiempo te vas?

2 horas no es mucho pero bueno no puedo hacer nada, vos ojito con Raiser – Le advirtió su hermano mayor

Hermano –dijo Rias avergonzada

Me voy dentro de un rato

Ok me voy a mi habitación-Dijo subiendo las escaleras

Después paso todo el día normal

-Día siguiente-

Rias despertó de un profundo sueño, se levanto y fue a bañarse en medio del proceso se empezó a tocar su parte intima

Qué raro me siento excitada –Pensó Rias

Sin tomarle mucha importancia termino de bañarse y después del tranquilo desayuno que compartió con su hermano, la pelirroja se retira para ir yendo a la academia, una vez allí busco a Raiser para hablar seriamente lo raro es que no lo encontraba por ningún lado, por eso fue directamente a la clase donde se encontró a Sona sentada leyendo un libro de ajedrez ,ella se acerca a Sona arrastra la silla un poco y se sienta al lado de ella

"Fuego en el Tablero" eh? –dijo Rias sorprendiendo a Sona ya que ella no se había dado cuenta

No te vi llegar Rias ,hace cuanto estas ahí?-Pregunto Sona

Hace poco , la clase va a empezar – Respondio Rias , que con un hábil movimiento arrastro la silla hasta su mesa ,después transcurrió la clase normalmente hasta que terminaron , ahora tocaban los clubs , los que no tenían podían quedarse ,aunque la mayoría se iba a sus casas, mientras Rias va caminando hacia el club se encuentra al castaño y al peliblanco jugando con una pelota gastada de tenis, después de quedarse mirando unos segundos entro al club

Buchou que pasa? Andas muy distraída – Pregunto El príncipe de Kuoh

Ah? Si Kiba no me pasa nada solo estoy pensando – Dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia la ventana para ver a los chicos jugar

Ultimamente anda rara Buchou – Dijo el ojiceleste con preocupación

Cambiando de tema Kiba viste a Raiser? Hoy no lo vi-Dijo Rias cambiando de tema

No lo vi, pero hoy había una nota en la mesa que decía "Me fui de viaje no vuelvo hasta mañana"-Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Asi que se escapo, menudo hombre – Penso Rias

-Academia Kuoh-Patio-

Alli estaban uno pocos estudiantes de los que se destacaban dos por estar jugando con un pelota ,todo iba bien hasta que Vali le pego muy fuerte a la pelota y estaba a pocos centímetros de pegarle a Sona si, a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil,pero con una gran velocidad Issei se puso en medio ,para que por supuesto no le pegara a la presidenta

Kaichou Está bien? – Pregunto Tsubaki con preocupación dijo mientras Issei se caia de rodillas al suelo

La Pregunta es si Hyodou-Kun está bien- Dijo la pelinegra

Itee, estoy bien –dijo levantándose – el deber de un hombre es proteger a la mujer, además pegas mas fuerte Vali ,Mira hasta me dejaste marca –Dijo issei arrastrando un poco su uniforme mostrando su pecho , cosa que hizo ruborizar a las dos pelinegras .

Sona que fue ese ruido?-Pregunto la pelirroja saliendo de el club-Wow-Penso y se ruborizo la onee-sama al ver los abdominales del castaño

Nada Gremory-san a cierta personita que empieza con V y termina con ali casi pega a..-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que lo interrumpieron

Nada Rias casi pasa un accidente –dijo Sona volviendo a su carácter serio

Ya nadie me escucha-dijo con lagrimas falsas cosa que le pareció muy tierno a Rias- Presidenta la culpa fue totalmente mía por favor no lo castigue a él castígueme a mi-Dijo el castaño

Sona no notas que la piscina está muy sucia-dijo la onee-sama con travesía

Puede ser –Dijo pensativa – vos ahora estas disponible? , yo me tengo que ir-Respondió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

Muy disponible, ahora en el club no hay nada que hacer por ahora

Decidido Hyodou-kun y el club del ocultismo va a limpiar la piscina, el trabajo lo iba a hacer el club de natación porque ya viene el verano pero ya que estamos vamos a hacerles un favor

Qué?-Dijeron Rias e Issei al unisonó ,ella porque quería a ver a Issei trabajando solo , y el porqué no sabía la trampa que le habían tendido

Como Koneko y Kiba no están vamos a tenerte que ayudar nosotras –Explico Rias

-Minutos después-Piscina-

Una vez con los pantalones arremangados Issei ya estaba preparado, agarro la manguera para que el agua saque la suciedad más fácil.

Necesitas ayuda Issei-Kun?-Pregunto Akeno

No no es necesario, si quieren pueden irse-respondió el castaño-Aparte así entreno mi cuerpo ya que la piscina es muy grande

No podemos Hyodou-kun, le dije a Sona que iba a ayudarte pero como no quieres ayuda voy a tener que vigilarte –Dijo Rias

Bueno ya que están podrían ayudarme con esto que está lleno de moho o prefieren estar broceándose con un bikini puesto?

El bikini- dijeron las dos onee-samas al mismo tiempo

Chicas puedo quitarme la camisa, me estoy muriendo de calor-dijo Issei sudando, ya tiene una buena parte de la piscina limpia exactamente la mitad, pero le quedaba la parte más sucia, aparte el sol le estaba dando directamente a su cuerpo.

Claro Issei-kun mientras limpies bien –Dijo Akeno

Vengan a ayudarme Vagas –dijo Issei mientras les tiraba agua fría

Ara ara me mojaste toda Issei-kun –Dijo Akeno

Diganme Issei no me gustan las formalidades

Issei me dejaste toda empapada , por cierto llamanos por nuestros nombres tambien –Reia Rias – Bueno me convenciste, te voy a ayudar, vos Akeno venis?

Claro no puedo dejar que mi pequeño kouhai haga todo solo-Dijo Akeno , y asi pasaron la tarde jugando y limpiando cuando terminaron se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a charlar

Que te gusta hacer Issei?- Pregunto Rias

Me gusta Rapear , entrenar , y en mi tiempo libre soy niñero

Y podes rapear algo para nosotras?- pregunto la pelirroja

(Kinox - Decídselo a Cupido)

 **Despierto de mi sueño  
Y no te tengo aquí a mi lado  
Añoro tu calor y esos abrazos tan largos  
La mirada que me cautivo desde aquel primer día  
La sonrisa tan bonita y bella en la que me perdía  
Miradas indiscretas sin que tú te des ni cuenta  
Pensando en cómo escribirte la canción más perfecta  
La más bella de todas mis estrofas y mis versos  
Plasmando sentimientos en mis canciones y cuentos  
Me pierdo en su mirada esos ojos que me cautivan  
Me quedo con cara de tonto cada vez que ella me mira  
Yo no soy perfecto y tampoco pretendo serlo  
Pero es un corazón puro el que te habla en este momento  
La dueña de mis latidos la única que los controla  
La única capaz de darle vida y fuerza a un alma rota  
Y es que mi bloc de notas ya se sabe hasta tu nombre  
Solamente quiero estar contigo no me importa donde**

 **No importa lo que pase pequeña estaré contigo  
Porque tú eres el motivo por cual sigo mi camino  
Mucho tiempo paso yo no me doy por vencido  
No es tan fácil derrotarme, decídselo a cupido  
No importa lo que pase pequeña estaré contigo  
Porque tú eres el motivo por cual sigo mi camino  
Mucho tiempo paso yo no me doy por vencido  
No es tan fácil derrotarme, decídselo a cupido**

 **Mi inspiración me llega cuando menos me lo espero  
Sentado en mi pupitre yo plasmo mis sentimientos  
Compongo melodías, cada día es mi rutina  
Dedicadas a ti porque eres la que me inspira  
Sabes lo que daría por un "Buenos Días" tuyo  
Yo ya sería feliz mi día iría por buen rumbo  
El amor es complicado, puede ser bueno o malo  
Pero si vale la pena yo creo que hay que intentarlo  
Prometo ser tu escudo cuando quieran golpearte  
Cuando quieran dañarte yo estaré para ayudarte  
Pa que sepas que no estarás sola que yo estoy contigo  
Que cuando tengas frio yo te hare de efecto abrigo  
Agarra mi mano es lo único que yo te pido..**

Perdon me deje llevar... – dijo Issei un poco nervioso- esta la compuse hace poco y se la pienso dedicar a la chica que me guste

Muy linda canción, por cierto Issei te gustaría entrar en el club del ocultismo?-Pregunto la pelirroja – dijo la presidenta del club del ocultismo

Ara ara quien será la afortunada? – Pregunto Akeno

Más bien la desafortunada jaja , no me siento bien con las cicatrices , se estarán preguntando cómo me las hice , más bien como me las hicieron , mis padres me golpean desde que era chiquito , no quería decir esto , pero quiero ser sincero con ustedes son las dos primeras amigas que tengo, Rias no se tendría que pen..-de repente empezó a sonar su celular

*Issei soy tu padre tu madre entro en el hospital de emergencias, veni rápido*

Lo siento chicas me tengo que ir – dijo apurado las dos chicas notaron su cambio de animo

Chau Issei- y las dos chicas se quedaron ahí un rato hasta que se fueron

 **Continuara…**

 **Holaaa volví se que tarde pero lo hice quiero darle las gracias a todos los comentarios que me pusieron los leo cada uno , hoy decidi continuar porque me volví a enganchar con High School DxD les tengo una pregunta , quieren que Issei se quede con Rias y Akeno?**

 **Por cierto en esta historia no va a estar Asia porque es un personaje que no me gusta no lo soporto xD**

 **Adriana-Valkyrie: Nop no va a seguir la historia , es como Rias e Issei se conocen o como un mundo paralelo**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios hice lo que pude para mejorar mi redacción y sobre todo a God of Hope por ser mi inspiracion**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste**

 **Esta es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tenes cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

Diálogos:

"Somos amigos" - Recuerdos en modo Flashback

*No te amo* - Mensajes o llamadas telefónicas

Tercer capítulo: Revelaciones

Se ve a Issei sentando en la sala de espera del hospital

-¿Qué paso Oto-san? ¿Qué le paso a Oka-san? –Pregunto Issei con preocupación y seriedad a la vez

-No sé, yo estaba en el trabajo cuando pasó, me parece que se cayó de las escaleras- Dijo el padre con nerviosismo inusual

-Qué raro ¿Está bien? –

\- Los Médicos dijeron que si, que no tenía ninguna lesión o fractura, nada grave solo algunos moretones, la trajeron por que se desmayo - Respondió

-Menos mal estaba preocupado-Dijo con alivio-Lo que dice no tiene mucho sentido, si ella se había caído de la escalera y se había desmayado, ¿Cómo vino al hospital?, no nos hablamos con los vecinos y el resto de nuestra familia vive lejos , algo me están ocultando- Pensó Issei con mucha sospecha-

Sin darse cuenta había una enfermera parada en frente suyo

-¿Son parientes de la señora Hyoudou? – Pregunto amablemente una linda enfermera de ojos verdes y pelo rubio

-Si soy el esposo y él es el hijo- Respondió el mayor de los castaños

-Las visitas ya están disponibles, pueden pasar es la sala 5- dijo ella, mientras caminábamos pude ver que en su uniforme había una etiqueta que decía "Asia Argento" , estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que había llegado a una puerta que estaba entreabierta donde por la ventana se podía ver a mi madre en una camilla , es verdad me hizo muchas cosas malas , pero sigue siendo mi madre y me dio tristeza verla en ese estado, ella estaba dormida por lo que dijo la enfermera , que no había que preocuparse porque tarde o temprano iba a despertar

-Bueno hijo me voy, tengo que seguir en el trabajo-dijo el padre del castaño , pero lo que nadie vio fue que apenas salió del hospital y entro a su auto había una mujer rubia sentada en el asiento de acompañante con la que se beso apasionadamente cuando el se sentó , cuando terminaron ese beso un hilo de saliva unía las dos bocas , el arranco el auto y empezó a pasear por las tranquilas calles de Kuoh

-Hospital-Sala 5-

-Oka-san – dijo Issei mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de su madre

-Ise – dijo la madre despertando de un profundo sueño

\- Lo siento no quería despertarte, ¿Qué paso? , no me creo nada de lo que me dijo ese hombre –

-Issei lo siento mucho hijo, fui una estúpida te deje con toda la carga a vos-dijo llorando, Issei no entendía mucho lo que dijo

-Mama no entiendo lo que decís, ¿Por favor me lo podrías repetir más claro? –

\- Issei lo siento por golpearte yo no quería, yo lo hacía para que el no me golpee, recién me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui , Issei tu padre es un monstruo – Dijo llorando desconsoladamente- Descubrí que tu padre me es infiel , y cuando vino tuvimos una pelea y él me tiro de las escaleras, hijo yo ya no aguanto más , seguro me odias –

En ese momento Issei le da un abrazo a su madre- Mama no te odio, si te odiara no estaría acá, escapémonos de ese hombre, voy a trabajar para mantenernos, quiero que seas feliz -

-Gracias hijo me siento feliz, pero ¿Y tus estudios? , de ninguna manera, aunque no lo creas tengo titulo de peluquera, aparte no tengo dinero ahora – dijo ella mientras el hijo con su mano le secaba las lagrimas

\- De eso no te preocupes yo tengo dinero ahorrado, no te dije pero en mi tiempo libre soy niñero, a parte el otro día recibí una petición de unos dueños de una cafetería para ser mesero –

-¿Así que niñero? ¿Te gusta ese trabajo? –Pregunto

-Sí, es muy interesante, no sabes con lo que te pueden sorprender-

-Ahh, y volvió Valí, es mas va a la misma escuela que yo –Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-Que bueno hijo, por cierto Issei ¿Tienes novia? Porque desde que me abrazaste siento un perfume de mujer dando vueltas-Dijo la castaña con un tono pícaro

-Ahh eso, e-es –qu-que –Se sonrojo bastante y empezó a tartamudear, pero se tranquilizo y siguió- Hoy conocí a dos amigas, se llaman Rias y Akeno, son buenas y son mis dos primeras amigas –

-Amigas ¿eh?, por cierto hijo ¿qué hora es? –

-¡Son las 9!, se paso muy rápido el tiempo – dijo con sorpresa- bueno Mama me tengo que ir, mañana hay escuela y cuando salga te voy a venir a visitar ¿sí? – dijo con cariño el Castaño – Chau Oka-san – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se iba

Cuando salio de la sala saco su celular y se dispuso a mandarle un mensaje a Rias y Akeno diciendo "Lo siento por irme así de repente al final no paso nada, perdón si las preocupe" –Cuando lo envió levanto la vista mientras guardaba su celular y vio como estaba su padre en frente

-¿Cómo estas hijo? –El castaño solo lo ignoro mientras seguía caminando, cuando llego a la salida -¿Qué te pasa?

-Con que se "Cayo" de la escalera ¿no? –Respondio el menor-Seguí haciéndote el inocente, ahora cuadra todo, vos engañas a mama , ahora no me voy a quedar callado… –Dijo con rabia

-¿Qué te dijo? Esa vieja la voy a mat…-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Issei le metió un golpe en la cara

-Sobre mi cadáver, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima-Respondió fríamente- Vos la llegas a tocar y te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida – Cuando termino de hablar el padre el pego muy fuerte pero él no se quejo –Tus golpes ya no me duelen-

-Olvídate de entrar a mi casa-

-¿Y quien dijo que lo iba a hacer?

Después de eso el padre fue a su auto lo abrió, entro y cerró la puerta con furia , mientras el castaño se quedo ahí parado un rato, hasta que saco su celular nuevamente de su bolsillo y llamo a Vali

-¿Hola? –Pregunto Vali

-Hola Vali, ¿me podría quedar en tu casa esta noche?

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué?

-Cuando llego te digo- respondió Issei- Ahora voy, Adiós

-Adiós-

Un rato más tarde se ve al castaño tocando el timbre de una casa, que cuando la puerta se abrió se vio a una señora con el pelo castaño-Señora Takagi, cuánto tiempo- Dijo Issei con un tono alegre

-Hola Issei-kun, lo mismo digo, te has vuelto muy atractivo-Ante ese comentario Issei se sonrojo un poco-Pasa pasa porque hace frio afuera

-Gracias, con permiso-

Cuando entre a la casa pude ver como el padre de Vali se estaba preparando para ir al trabajo , ya que él es guardia de seguridad y hoy según lo que parece hace turno nocturno

-Oh Issei-kun , Hola, veo que estas en forma –Dijo el peli plateado

-Hola, Me alegro de verte señor Takashi-Dijo Issei con una sonrisa

Bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar, chau Querida, chau Issei-kun-

-Chau Cariño/Señor- Dijeron Issei y la señora Takagi, mientras el padre de Vali cierra la puerta y la mama de Vali se iba a la cocina

En eso baja un peliblanco vestido con una remera negra y pantalones blancos para dormir

-Hola Issei-kun- Hablo Vali

-Hola Vali ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto el castaño con un tono tranquilo mientras se saludaban con los puños

-Bien, vamos arriba así te doy ropa para dormir, ya que veo que tienes la ropa de la escuela, y no tienes ningún bolso-

-Cierto, me había olvidado, vamos-Ellos subieron al segundo piso, a Issei se le fue fácil reconocer la habitación de su mejor amigo ya que , era la misma casa de Vali cuando era chico

-Bueno, y ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Vali con un tono de preocupación mientras le daba una remera gris y unos pantalones celestes cómodos para dormir

Y a partir de ahí Issei empezó a relatar todo lo que le paso y descubrió hoy , pero cuando termino paso lo que menos se esperaba, el comenzó a llorar

-No lo soporto más, quiero que todo esto termine –

-Amigo, va a estar todo bien – agrego Vali mientras le daba un abrazo, quedaron un tiempo así hasta que Issei se levanto y dejo su celular en la cama

-Vali ¿me puedo bañar?, acordate que hoy por culpa de alguien me quede hasta tarde limpiando una piscina de cómo 5000 hectáreas-exagero Issei

-Claro, pasa, ahí te dejo la toalla-Mientras el castaño iba al baño y prendía la ducha,se quito la ropa y se metió adentro de la ducha

El sentía las suaves y tibias gotas pasar por su espalda, mientras pensaba en sus dos amigas , Rias ella era muy linda , demasiado y que por el simple hecho de que sea su amiga le hace feliz

-Nunca voy a tener una oportunidad con ella –Pensó Issei –Quizás tendría que verme mas masculino, ahora que lo pienso tengo el pelo muy largo, le voy a pedir a mi mama que me corte-Pero lo que él no sabía es que un amigo se había despertado así que cuando se dio cuenta puso el agua más fría que pudo y empezó a bañarse

Cuando termino el agarro la toalla y se seco con cuidado las partes de su cuerpo sobre todo una cicatriz en la ceja que cada vez que estaba nervioso sangraba, una vez seco se viste con la ropa que Vali le dio, salió del baño y fue directo a la pieza de su amigo

-Volví – Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Vali, este ultimo estaba preocupado nunca había visto a su amigo así

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, ahí te deje un colchón, acomódate como puedas jaja-se rio Vali e Issei – ah y tu celular sonó un par de veces –dijo mientras se acostaba

Issei agarro su teléfono y vio tenía dos mensajes, uno de Rias y uno de Akeno, el se acosto y empezó a leer los mensajes

"Qué bueno, Issei ¿Mañana vas a la escuela?, quería ver si podías hacernos unos favores " Decia el de Rias

"Claro, Con mucho gusto, Buenas noches Rias" – Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo mande

"Buenas noches" – Me mando, nunca pensé que sería tan lindo que alguien te dijera buenas noches, ahora vamos al de Akeno

"Ara ara, Issei-kun nos preocupaste mucho y aparte nos dejaste solas, quedo muy mal de tu parte" – Me sentí un poco mal, pero decidí responderle

"Lo siento mucho Akeno, si hubiera sabido que no era tan urgente las hubiera acompañado hasta sus casas"- se lo mande y sorprendentemente para mí me respondió casi de inmediato

"No pasa nada Issei, nos vemos mañana, Buenas noches" –

"Buenas noches" –le mande ese último mensaje y pensé que también tendría que mandarle un mensaje a la dueña de la cafetería

"Acepto trabajar en la cafetería, seguramente mañana me dé una vuelta por ahí" – Cuando apague el celular me di cuenta de que Vali ya estaba dormido, no se como hace pero siempre logra dormirse como un bebe

Así que él se levanto acomodo el uniforme de su academia en una silla para que no se arrugara y se acostó de vuelta

Seguido de Vali, Issei se durmió al poco tiempo

Pov Rias

"Claro, Con mucho gusto, Buenas noches Rias" – Vio el mensaje del castaño y sonrio, pudo ver que podría ser que se una al club

Pero le dio pena recordar que su novio le pego , todavía recuerda la pelea que tuvieron

Flashback – Casa de Rias –

–Hermano ya Llegue – Grito Rias desde la puerta –Raiser ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–El se fue, me dejo a cargo a Millicas –dijo mientras se sentó en un sillón

–¿Dónde está? –pregunto Rias con un tono de preocupación

– ¡Tiaaaaaaa! –Se escucho un grito de felicidad viniendo de el segundo piso, de pronto se vio a un niño pelirrojo bajando de la escalera

– ¡Millicas no bajes de las escaleras corriendo! –Dijo Rias, que cuando bajo le dio un abrazo

–Pero tia yo estaba feliz de que habías venido snif snif… –

–Milli... Pero no se baja asi , te llegas a lastimar y Papa se va a poner triste – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le seco las lagrimas – Te quiero Milli

–Yo también Tia snif –

–Ejem yo también estoy aquí –Tosió el rubio

–Milli anda a tu cuarto, después la tia te hace la leche ¿sí? –ordeno Rias

–¡Siiiiii! –Grito el oji celeste mientras subía las escaleras

–Ya podes irte Raiser

– ¿No crees que es momento para darnos amor? – comento Raiser mientras abrazaba a Rias por la cintura y le daba besos en el cuello

–Soltame Raiser –Dijo Rias tratando de zafarse – Estoy enojada con vos

– ¿Por qué? –

– ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces? , ¿Por qué golpeas a los chicos? –

–… ¿Es por ese chico? –

–Si, por ese chico, no te hizo nada –

– ¿Rias ya no me quieres? –

–…No –esto lo dijo fríamente, estaba harta de el – Ándate de mi casa, lo nuestro se termino, ¿Qué te pensas que no me di cuenta de cómo me engañabas?

–Rias te vas a arrepentir de esto – Sin decir más se fue

Después de eso Rias se quedo llorando un rato en el sillón hasta que decidió ir a hacerle la merienda a su sobrino

–Fin del FlashBack –Pieza de Rias –

Issei –Suspiro –Si tan solo te dieras cuenta… – después de pensar eso cayo profundamente dormida

 **Holaaa volvi ahrre bueno aquí otro capítulo de La vida de Issei no me pregunten porque nombre tan choto jaja espero que les guste , si tienen alguna idea mándenla por MP asi los veo y opino si puedo meterlo**

 **Loquendo777** : **sep es todo sin cosas sobrenaturales**

 **Voy a hacer que Issei se quede con las dos ameos**

 **Y bueno le mando un saludo a la more bien turrita, y a la agoh bien prrum**

 **Bueno con esto se despide BrainBurst , besitos en la cola ahrre xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo espero que les guste**

 **Esta es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tenes cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

 **Las canciones que están en la historia no son mis obras, las puse para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

Diálogos:

"Somos amigos" - Recuerdos en modo Flashback

*No te amo* - Mensajes o llamadas telefónicas

Cuarto capítulo:Kissu

El sol se asomaba en la ciudad de Kuoh y un peliblanco estaba despertando a su mejor amigo que estaba dormido como un tronco

 **-** Issei despertate, es hora de ir a la escuela **-**

-¿Qué?, no tengo ganas – Murmuro el castaño, y cuando se movió, Vali vio el moretón que le hizo su padre, lo tenía justamente en el ojo, parecía un mapache

\- Levántate o te hago escuchar eso – Si se preguntan qué es eso, es el opening de Boku no pico, si muy perturbador para Issei

-Sí, Señor, todo menos eso señor – Suplico en una pose estilo militar

-Jajaja esa es tu debilidad, dale cámbiate porque si no vamos a llegar tarde-

\- Seguite riendo ya te va a tocar algún día- Susurro mientras se cambiaba

-¿Dijiste algo? –

\- No nada – dijo Issei mientras agarraba su maletín – Vamos yendo – Cuando estaban por salir se encontraron a los padres de Vali en la puerta, al parecer el señor Takashi recién había llegado

-Buenos días, chicos – Saludaron los grandes, que aun viendo el moretón de Issei, decidieron evitar preguntar

-Buenos días- Dijeron los adolescentes saludando con la mano- Oto-san, Oka-san nos vamos, que si no vamos a llegar tarde

-Bueno vayan chicos, les iba a hacer un desayuno pero se me hizo tarde - Respondio la señora Takagi- Caminen con cuidado-

\- Ok, Adiós- anunciaron los dos chicos al unisonó

\- Hey Vali, me dio la curiosidad ¿Qué hiciste cuando estabas en la otra ciudad? –Pregunto el castaño

-Casi nada importante, lo mismo que ahora, pero con mi mejor amigo, y eso es más divertido jaja – Rio el peliblanco

En ese momento pasaron por una tienda e Issei decidió comprar bombones para compensar a las chicas, por haberlas dejado solas

-Espera Vali – Dijo el castaño, mientras entraba en la tienda, eligió dos cajas de bombones tamaño mediano, los envases eran de metal y en forma de corazón y traían 5 bombones cada uno, cuando estaba en la caja registradora, el estudiante le pidió a la señora que lo atendió si los podía a envolver

\- Joven, ¿Son para tu novia? –

-N-no, So-son para m-mis amigas jaja-Rio nervioso

-Ahh , ¿quieres un moño en especifico?, Hay de color Rojo, amarrillo, violeta y celeste-

-El Rojo y Violeta por favor –

-Listo, gracias por su compra –dijo la señora dándole la bolsa donde estaban las dos cajas

-De nada, Chau-

-¡Issei vamos que se hace tarde! –le grito el peliblanco corriendo

-Ok ¡Ahí vamos!

-Escuela Kuoh-Club del ocultismo-

Estaba una pelirroja en la ventana mirando la entrada para esperar ver a un castaño, pero no pasaba

-Buchou, ¿Qué espera? , vamos a clase – dijo una pelinegra con coleta

-No es nada, ahí vamos –Mintio Rias, pero de pronto escucho un grito, y rápidamente miro a la entrada y ve a un castaño riéndose en el piso y un peliblanco tapándose la cara de risa

-Wow eso fue inesperado jajaja- Reía Issei – Nunca había visto esa piedra-

\- Llegamos de suerte jaja, como en los viejos tiempos –Vali estaba tentadisimo

-Si te digo, me sentí violado – explico Issei mientras se levantaba – Acabe de gritar como una nenita cuando ve una araña-

-Che nos están mirando raro-

-Es normal, Bueno vamos a clase –

En eso Issei ve que sale la pelirroja de El Antiguo Edificio con Akeno

-Vali anda yendo hacia el salón ahora te alcanzo-

-Ok, como quieras-Respondió su mejor amigo

-Holaa chicas –saludo el castaño, a las dos Onee-samas

-Oh Hola Issei, ¿Qué te paso? Pareces un mapache – se rio Rias

-Hola Issei , Ara ara ¿estás en peleas callejeras? –Pregunto preocupada la pelinegra

–No no me paso nada jaja, tuve una pelea con alguien– respondió el castaño–Denme los maletines, ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si no puedo cargar con el peso de una dama? Jaja

– Ponele – dijeron las dos chicas al unísono mientras le daban sus maletines y el chico los agarraba

–Bueno vayamos yendo a sus clases, a por cierto después me voy a dar una vuelta al club –

–Como quieras Issei, sabes que sos bienvenido –Dijo amablemente la pelirroja, aunque por dentro se moría porque entrase por la puerta del club, pero no se dio cuenta cuando ya habían llegado

–Bueno ya llegamos, tomen sus cosas–En ese momento Rias y Akeno vieron una bolsa y le iban a preguntar pero no había tiempo–Hasta luego chicas

–Hasta luego –Despidieron al castaño las dos chicas

En ese momento Issei tendría que llegar rápido porque si no, no le dejaban entrar al aula.

Llego justo así que se sento al lado de Vali , engancho su maletín en el gancho de la mesa y le mando un papelito a su amigo

–"No le pude dar los chocolates, es muy fuerte para mi jaja "–

–"Sos un boludo, ¿Cuándo se los vas a dar? –

–"No sé, no me presiones"

Justo cuando mando el último papelito entro el profesor anunciando que había dos compañeras nuevas

–Mi nombre es Irina Shidou, espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo una castaña con coletas que tenía los ojos violetas, cuando Issei la vio se sonrojo

–Mi nombre es Kuroka Toujou, Estoy a su cuidado-nya– expreso una pelinegra con ojos ámbar que flecho el corazón de cierto peliblanco

–Chicas hay un asiento disponible atrás de Hyoudo y de Rizevim –Después de eso toda la clase transcurrió normal, lo que pasa es que Vali ya conoce a la castaña, ella es hija de un amigo del padre, que trabaja en seguridad, seguramente por eso se cambio de ciudad

–Dale, Vali ya termino la clase – Dijo el castaño, pero de repente entro a la conversación la nueva alumna ojivioleta

–Holaa Vali-chan – Saludo la castaña–¿Podrian vos y tu amigo mostrarnos la academia?

–Claro yo no tengo problema ¿Vos Issei? –Respondió el peliblanco sonrojado por la belleza de la pelinegra

–Con gusto–Respondió este –Hasta el club del ocultismo, Rias me invito a ver qué hacían

–Oka, pues vayamos yendo –Todos agarraron sus cosas y partieron al patio–Che Issei, ¿viste el nuevo Counter Strike?, está muy épico–

– ¿Muy épico el counter? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso? – Respondio el otro chico

– ¿Quieres empezar ahora?, Bueno dale – En sé momento las chicas pensaron que iba a ser una pelea pero termino siendo otra cosa, había gente que se puso a grabar para subirla a internet pero… mejor sigan viendo

(FRIKIRAP - SHARKNESS VS KEYBLADE)

-Issei-

El Counter es la mayor basura que se ha creado  
Con tantos cheats puedo ser ganador con los ojos cerrados  
¡CON LOS TERRORISTA! O contra ellos, qué más da  
Esa bazofia no, chaval, mejor Legend of Zelda.

-Vali -

No me compares a un espadachín y un hada  
con la fuerza y elegancia de Sefirot con su espada  
Masamune como nombre, y no olvidemos a Cloud  
No hay competencia contra el filo  
de su gran Buster Sword.

-Issei -

(Por favor) Final Fantasy perdió su esencia mágica  
y ahora es tan lineal... ¡parece una aventura gráfica!  
Dime, ¿prefieres a ese púber de Squall Leonhart  
o al brutal y feroz León que aparece Kingdom Hearts.

-Vali -

Si hablas de su león, pues nombra al oso hormonado  
Mil enemigos de Disney contra la ironía de GLaDOS  
Con portales en paredes, llave espada no hace falta  
No consigues derrotarla  
y encima te quedas sin tarta.

-Issei-

¿Portal? Un juego para niños pequeños  
Deja al cretino de Wheatley y juega al Profesor Layton  
Pero entiendo que discrepes,  
porque sólo con ver tu cara  
deduzco que no conseguirías ni medio picarat.

-Vali-

(Con que esas tenemos eh?)  
¿Para qué quiero un picarat  
si birrias no me hacen faltan.  
Prefiero los acertijos y puzles de Ruinas Alfa  
Pueblo Lavanda y sus Ghost  
infringiéndote respeto.  
Y no hablemos de las Islas Fallo con tantos secretos.

-Issei-

Islas Fallo demuestra lo mal programado  
que Pokémon estaba, ese argumento es como Magikarp:  
no hace nada.  
Y además su serie se repite como comer fuet.  
Agumon rompe a Pikachu con su...  
(Llama bebé)

-Vali -

La Llama Bebé se apaga contra Amaterasu  
Pon al Kyubi a que se cene  
a Tentomon, a Tai y al cactus.  
A partir de Digimon Frontier no es bueno ni de lejos.  
Antes me como el relleno de Naruto por completo.

-Issei-

¡Comételo!  
Como Sasuke se la come a Orochimaru  
¿Eres un fanboy como Konohamaru?  
Y antes que ver abanicando a la inútil de Temari  
prefiero ver a Soul y Meke al grito de ¡Majo gari!

-Vali-

Una guadaña parlante y una loca en minifalda  
Enfréntales a Alphonse y Edward a ver si se las apañan  
Con la alquimia y el poder filosofal son inmortales  
Dejan al pesao' de Excalibur con daños cerebrales

-Issei-

No entiendo por qué de la alquimia hacen tanto alarde  
Sólo les sirvió para hacer un revuelto con su madre  
Apuesto a que el blindaje de Mercer  
es de una mejor aleación  
que la cutre armadura que forma a Alphonse…

-Lo siento creo que me pase un poco… jaja-respondio el castaño

-No pasa nada, yo empecé-

Todos ahí estaban con la boca abierta, hablaban como si nada después de eso, las chicas

-Nuestros caminos terminan aca , voy al club, espero que les des un buen paseo jaja , Chau chicos

-Chau Issei – parecían un coro de cómo lo dijeron los tres

Ahí es donde el castaño tocaba la puerta del viejo edificio, donde una amable peliblanca le abrió, este ya la conocía era la mascota de la escuela, entro y vio una habitación, con muebles y libros

-Bienvenido al club Issei-sempai –Hablo la inexpresiva loli

-Gracias, todavía no me uní, vine para ver, pero parece interesante-estaba muy emocionado aunque no lo parezca, se sentó en un sillón y era muy cómodo

-Ahh, seguramente dentro de poco venga…- la interrumpió una pelinegra que entraba al club

-Ara ara, Hola Issei, Koneko , perdón por llegar tarde-dijo esta-¿Buchou no llego?

-No pasa nada Akeno-san, recién llegue... -

-Buchou todavía no llego, es muy raro , me tengo que ir , Kiba no va a venir hoy -murmuró Koneko

-Chau Koneko - y con eso Issei se quedo solo con la pelinegra cosa que le ponía nervioso

-Issei, ¿Quieres te? –

-Si lo haces vos, con mucho gusto -ella al escuchar esto se sonrojo un poco

Después de 5 minutos la Onee-sama volvió con un juego de tazas de té, y el castaño todavía no sabía cómo darle los chocolates, pues nunca había dado uno y nunca había recibido

-Ehmm, Akeno-san, T-te –tra-traje –Estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ¿Y si no le gustaba?

-Fufufu, ¿Qué pasa? Te noto muy nervioso - esto último se lo dijo al oído

-Se valiente, ¿Qué puede pasar?, te has enfrentado a cosas peores, y no puedes darle bombones a una chica, que patetico -Penso Issei - ¡Te traje chocolates Akeno! –Ya lo dije, casi gritando, pero lo dije , le estoy mostrando la caja, tengo miedo de levantar la cabeza

-Levanta la cabeza Issei, Muchas gracias, lo aprecio mucho –Levante la cabeza y estaba algo sonrojada

-¡Lo siento!... ¡Es la primera vez que doy chocolates! – tomo un poco de te asi se tranquilizaba y relajaba

-Issei… ¿Cuánto te salió?.. –

-Es un regalo de mi parte Akeno, es por dejarlas solas, lo siento… -

\- Ara ara , entonces tendré que recompensarte, Kou-hai-kun- sin previo aviso ella le dio una beso en la mejilla, que fue interrumpido por…

-¡Akeno! –Entro una hermosa pelirroja

-Ara ara se nos acabo el tiempo –Cuando ella se separo de la mejilla del chico , un hilo casi imperceptible de saliva

-R-Ri-Rias –el estaba sonrojadisimo

-Buchou , tengo que ir a regar las plantas del templo , me olvide de hacerlo hoy –mintió la pelinegra

-Anda Akeno después vamos a tener una charla-dijo seriamente la ojiceleste

-Chau Issei –se despidió, y se dirigió a la puerta , la abrió, paso , y la cerro

-Adiós-Murmuro el chico

-Issei- Ella clavo sus hermosos ojos celestes en el estudiante

-P-puedo ex-explicarlo –estaba nervioso y muy sonrojado -¡Denme un respiro! –Pensó Issei

-No me tenes que explicar nada, si yo no soy nada tuyo –

-Okay - el no confió mucho en esas palabras así que decidió darle el regalo después, el sabía que estaba algo enojada por alguna razón

-Bueno, vamos a lo nuestro, en el club, investigamos sobre lo paranormal, como los fantasmas, demonios, etc-explico-¡Que estúpida que soy!, casi reto a Issei por algo que no sabe, creó que me enamore. Ahhg ¡los sentimientos son tan complicados! –Pensó

-Eso es interesante-

-¿Viste? , Issei por cierto ¿Qué es esa bolsa que tenes desde la mañana? –pregunto , señalando la bolsa donde tenía los chocolates

-Ahora es el momento, ya lo hice una vez, voy a poder dos veces-Penso -¡Te compre chocolates! Es un regalo de mi parte –Dijo enseñando la caja de chocolates, pero esta vez miro hacia el frente, y ocurrió algo que nadie había pensado…

Rias había empezado a llorar…

-¿Rias? , Lo siento, mi intención no era hacerte llorar –el se puso triste ya que no esperaba eso

-N-no es nada Issei, te lo agradezco mucho-ella se paro y se sentó arriba de Issei –es que ayer rompi con Raiser, y él en nuestra relación nunca me regalo nada-en ese momento rompió en llanto

-Rias no tenes que llorar por un estúpido que no te valoro, Sos hermosa ¿Si? Así que no llores, prefiero verte sonreír-él le seco la lagrimas y después la abrazo, quedaron así un buen tiempo, y Rias pudo notar que todavía tenía su perfume, no se notaba mucho, pero lo tenia

-Ahhg puedo sentir sus pechos, y me gusta bastante la sensación, pero no puedo ahora, la tengo que consolar-Penso

\- ¿Issei te alegras de haberme conocido? –pregunto la pelirroja

-Claro es un gusto, Rias me voy a unir al club-Respondio

Y otra vez un suceso inesperado…

¿¡Rias lo besa!?

Issei se separo de ella rápidamente, se paro y salió del club, no lo podía creer, y aunque le gusto la sensación, ella era su amiga

El salió corriendo para ir al hospital, pero se encontró un grupo de personas que no esperaba ver

Su padre y una mujer que desconocía…

 **Hellooo my friends , eh vuelto**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

 **Saludos al kleiv que se la tanga y al nymelas que está abandonado**

 **Bueno chau chicos , besitos en la cola**


	6. Peleas

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste**

 **Esta es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tenes cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

 **Las canciones que están en la historia no son mis obras, las puse para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

Capitulo 6:Peleas

-¿Te volviste hombre? –pregunto el padre de Issei al ver las marcas de labios que tenía en la cara, además de que ahora su perfume se notaba

-No es nada que te interese- respondió el joven viendo a una rubia con rulos que acompañaba a su familiar -¿Quién es esta? –

-Me presento, soy Mei Phoenix, soy la novia de tu papa, si queres me podes decir Oka-san-se presento la rubia

-¡Phoenix! Ah bueno se dice que los tontos se atraen, después voy a buscar mis cosas a casa para no volver jamás –

-¡Oye a mi no me hables asi! –Grito el mayor de los castaños

-Yo no soy tonta –la rubia se metió

-Mira si sos como tu hijo, sos tremenda salame, ¡Y te hablo como se me sale bien de los huevos!, no me voy a quedar callado como un pelotudo, me hartaste **Hyoudo** –el último grito se escucho por toda la academia, así que todos salieron a ver qué pasaba incluso Rias salió, pero no se metió ya que era un asunto bastante complicado

En eso una rubia menor que él le tira la camisa a lo que Issei se da vuelta y le dice con enojo -¡Que!, ah perdón- y ahí se dio cuenta que toda la academia estaba mirándolo

Todos estaban anonadados, no creían que el chico más tímido le hablara así a su supuesto padre

Si se preguntan quién era la persona que valientemente tiro la camisa del castaño, ella es Ravel Phoenix

-Lo siento señoritas, me las agarre con ustedes por culpa del mamarracho de padre que tengo en frente, si vos sos feliz o si podes ser feliz… –dijo Issei, y el padre le pego una cachetada

-Como te atreves a humillarme así –dijo el padre

-Te humillo así como humillaste a mi madre, veo tú puta cara de vuelta por esta escuela y te juro que te mato, porque lo que le hiciste a mi madre no te lo voy a perdonar –respondió el castaño

-Esa vieja no sirve para nada-

-Con ella no te metas…-

Justo había llegado Vali para parar la pelea

El estaba muy sorprendido no entendía nada

-Issei vámonos, no merece la pena – dijo Vali

Asi los dos chicos pasaron por al lado de los adultos, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al hospital , no hubo una palabra en todo el camino , esta situación era muy incómoda para los dos , hasta que Issei decidió entrar al hospital sin decir nada , Vali al no tener nada que hacer camina sin un objetivo en concreto hasta perderse en las grandes calles de Kuoh

Issei enojado empieza a caminar por los pasillos blancos del hospital, sus ojos eran tapados por un mechón de su cabello castaño, el estaba pensando las sucias palabras que le dijo ese hombre

Estaba tan concentrado que no miro hacia adelante y tropezó con una enfermera con ojos esmeraldas y hermosos cabellos rubios

-Perdón no te había visto Asia-san-

-La culpa es mía no te preocupes Issei -san-Rio levemente, mientras se sobaba la espalda-Supongo que vas hacia la habitación de tu madre ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

-Seria todo un honor –Sin haberse dado cuenta, el enojo se le había pasado

Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación 5 que, tenía la puerta abierta, Issei entro a la habitación y despidió a la enfermera, ella le había dicho que hoy a su madre le daban el alta, ya que no tenía nada grave

Ella estaba durmiendo, así que solo le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho, ya iba a volver para cuando le den el alta así que aprovecho el tiempo y fue a la cafetería

Empezó a haber un día sumamente soleado, ya que había un calor impresionante

Ya había llegado, y se alivio de que haya un aire acondicionado

-¿Tu eres el joven Hyoudo? –Pregunto una mesera con una bandeja metálica color plateado en la mano. Ella era castaña, con ojos verdes, era un poco más baja que Issei

-..Sí, vine para ver, ¿Me podrías mostrar y explicar? Por favor –respondió este –Lo más probable es que lo acepte

-Bueno mira te enseño…

Y así recorrieron toda la tienda, ella le explico que la tarea que va a tener es mesero, o sea que tiene que llevar los pedidos a las respectivas mesas.

Le dijo cuanto pagaban, y donde estaban las bandejas, cucharas, etc

-Dentro de poco va a abrir ¿quieres probar un rato?

-.. em, solo un ratito , si es que se puede , por cierto me olvide de presentarme , Me llamo Issei Hyoudo–

-Un Gusto Issei me llamo Airi, Bueno haya en el vestidor hay un traje de mesero – Justo cuando termino de decir esto, empezaron a entrar los demás trabajadores, los que eran 3

Issei una vez cambiado, va a la cocina y deja una bandeja a mano por si acaso

Clientes. Si estaban entrando clientes y el castaño estaba muy nervioso no quería tirarle algún líquido encima a algún cliente

Bueno todo paso bien, ya estaban cerrando, para su sorpresa la cafetería no estaba muchas horas abiertas, ya que había un turno a la mañana y otro a la tarde, justo por la puerta entro el jefe del local.

-…¿Todo en orden? –pregunto un hombre mayor con barba blanca muy larga, al que todos reconocimos como el jefe

-Si jefe, recién acabamos de cerrar, y la verdad tiene un gran éxito la cafetería – respondió Airi

-..Si todo va bien perfecto… Y bien Issei Hyoudo ¿Quieres el trabajo? –Me pareció muy directo pero le respondí de inmediato…

-Sí, señor –Lo dije en pose militar no sé porque

-Entonces.. el puesto es tuyo-

Tuve un sentimiento en ese momento… Felicidad

-Gracias… Por cierto chicas… bueno ya deben saber pero… Me llamo Issei , me pueden decir Ise –Me presente lo más normal posible , ya que quiero caerles bien , ellas se quedaron un momento calladas mientras el viejo se iba dijo

-Mi nombre es Osamu Yagami, pero prefiero que me digan Odin jaja-echando una carcajadas se fue

-Me presento soy Yuuma Amano, una placer conocerte Ise-kun-esto lo dijo una pelinegra con ojos violetas muy setzi a la vista de cualquier hombre

-Yo soy Le fay , un gusto –ahora una rubia de ojos azules del tamaño de Koneko me hablaba

-Hola .. Yo soy Rossweisse , cuento contigo –por ultimo una peliblanca con toques plateados y ojos azules hablaba

-Un gusto chicas.. Una pregunta nada mas .. ehm ¿Saben donde hay un hotel cerca y de bajo precio? Y si se preguntan no es para eso.. Necesito un lugar para hospedarme junto a mi mama –pregunto el castaño

Ahora hablo Raynare –a tres cuadras hay uno… ahí te anoto la dirección-

-Gracias, y si me pueden decir los horarios me serviría mucho-

-Yuu-chan cuando termines de escribir pásame el papel así le pongo todo para que mañana venga- Airi se metió en la conversación, ya que ella estaba en la cocina

Después de unos segundos le dieron el papel con todo escrito, el se despidió y fue lo más rápido que pudo al edificio, pero se olvido de algo, el calor

Si el calor, cuando salió de repente del local una ola de calor le pego de golpe

-.. _Ay dios, esto me va a matar algún día, yo lo sé_ –susurro el castaño

Pero aun con el pésimo clima y la gente toda sudorosa llego al hotel, que no era cuatro estrellas pero bueno algo es algo

-..Hola, podría rentar un departamento, con dos habitaciones si es que se puede, por favor –le dije a la recepcionista

-Por supuesto, joven , el cobro es tal tal y tal – después de muchas firmas y de sacar la billetera, ya tenía su departamento

Ahora solo tenía que ir a buscar las cosas a la casa de su padre, lo más difícil

Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que se tenía que apurar, pero deseo no haberlo hecho… el vio a su padre y esa mujer de vuelta , ahg que repulsión .. Ese beso , puta madre , Borrando imagen mental

-Bueno lo que voy a hacer es entro no digo nada, agarro y me voy, al ataqueee –penso Issei

Entre a la casa y ya los veo, agarre los bolsos, llene la ropa rápidamente y ya escuchaba los gritos de ese monstruo

-¿¡Que haces aca dentro!? , ¡Sali de aca! –el padre de Issei gritaba a todo lo que da

-Solo ignóralo, yo se que podes, paciencia –pensó nuestro protagonista-Vamos que falta poco para vaciar todo, ¿Qué es esto?, ahhg que puto asco-Lo que había visto era un condon usado , o sea se acostaron en su cama

-Bueno ya termine aca , vamos con lo de mama- entro a la habitación y no podía creer el olor a sudor

-…¿Viste el olor a sexo que hay aca? Es hermoso…-Dios que asco, es un enfermo el hombre este –¡No me ignores! –

Justo termine de empacar asi que baje las escaleras corriendo con él a mis espaldas

-Déjalo –dijo la mama de Ravel, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias, el hombre le agarro de las muñecas y le dijo

"Vos no me decís lo que tengo que hacer con mi hijo"

Justo amago para pegarle un cachetazo, pero Issei le agarro la mano

-JAJAJA déjame que me ría una poco mas, ¿Vos un padre? Una pregunta ¿Dónde estuviste cuando te necesitaba? ¿Donde estuviste cuando el corazón lloraba? Cuándo no necesitaba más que un consejo paterno, dime padre ¿dónde te encontrabas? –todo esto en un tono frio

Con esas palabras Mei empezó a llorar, ya que pudo notar que el chico tuvo una muy mala infancia, pero aun así la defendió

-No te atrevas a tocarla, tene en cuenta de que tiene un hijo que por mi cuenta se que pega muy fuerte –estoy muy enojado y le voy a decir todo-No sabes los putos gritos que me tuve que bancar , casi matas a mi mama enfrente mio , con tus mentiras no llegas a ningún lado-dije esto apretándole más la muñeca , después la solte y lo empuje lejos de la rubia, no me di cuenta que de la fuerza se quedo desmayado

-Para Issei – el podía jurar que se lo había dicho su madre

\- hoy estuve yo pero sino no te salvas, Si tenes a este hombre como novio tenes que tener muy mal gusto, _por cierto yo la tengo 3 veces mas grande_ – lo ultimo se lo dijo al oído y guiñándole el ojo

Por último agarre los bolsos que los había tirado en cuanto vi que le iba a pegar una cachetazo

-Me voy que ya está oscureciendo- se fue dejando a una rubia sonrojada y un castaño desmayado

Y así por fin me dirijo al hospital…

 **Holaaaa**

 **Se que el capitulo fue muy corto pero es lo que pude**

 **Tengo que avisarles que como comienzan las clases no voy a poder actualizar seguido**

 **Pero tienen que saber que no voy a abandonar y que esta historia se va a descontrolaaaaaar**

 **Eso de las meseras no va a ser muy importante en la historia asi que si quieren no le presten atención**

 **Los quieroooo chicos un saludo a Ren los veo en el próximo capitulo**

 **Byeeeeee**


	7. Capitulo 7 Videos

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste**

 **Esta es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tenes cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

 **Las canciones que están en la historia no son mis obras, las puse para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

-Ya estoy llegando, me faltan dos cuadras, puta madre fue un día agitado hoy… espero que no se vuelva a repetir…-

Pase por una florería así que decidí entrar y comprar un ramo de flores surtido para felicitar a mi mama por el alta

-ehm Hola... ¿Me podrías dar ese? –señale un hermoso ramo con flores blancas y rojas

-Claro joven... –

Soy muy directo lo sé, pero no quiero tardar mucho, me dirijo a la caja registradora y pago, y sobretodo agarro el ramo muy cuidadosamente ya que no soy muy delicado

Ya es de noche estoy con un ramo de flores y camino muy apurado parezco un tremendo idiota

Por fin llegue, hay dios parecía eterno ya la quiero ver, estoy atrás de la puerta, pero ¿Qué le digo?

-Dale entra no me hagas esperar- se escucho una mujer castaña al otro lado de la pared

-O-ok, veo que estas bien –Tenia el regalo en mi espalda así que cuando me acerque a ella se lo mostré como todo un caballero

-Ay hijo no era necesario muchas gracias-sonrió y eso me gusto ya que nunca la había visto sonreir -¿Vamos? –

-Como quieras –Respondi

Ahora vamos yendo al edificio y cuando llegamos empacamos y fuimos a al supermercado a comprar comida y volvimos

Ella me corto el pelo , y me gusto como me quedo

Estábamos tan cansados que al final nos fuimos a dormir sin comer ya eran las 12 y no podía dormir esta es la parte en que me cago en mi puta vida

Del departamento no me puedo quejar está bastante bueno, 2 habitaciones una cocina y un baño, pero bueno no puedo seguir pensando me tengo que dormir y no puedo

Revise el celular y no tenía nada como siempre jajá, bueno capaz que con un poco de música me duermo y al segundo que la puse me quede dormido

-Mañana siguiente-Residencia Gremory-

Amanecia en las hermosas y solitarias calles de kuoh y en una residencia despertaba una hermosa pelirroja que se desvelo pensando en cierta persona muy obvia para todos demasiado, no de enserio es demasiado obvio en quien estaba pensando

-Ese sueño fue muy raro , pero muy lindo a la vez-se sonrojo muy fuerte en solo pensarlo

-Sueño-

 _Se ve en un lugar oscuro a Rias con un hermoso vestido blanco, de repente se prendieron unas luces_

 _Vi que a mi lado estaba mi padre agarrándome el brazo este empezó a caminar asi que por inercia me empecé a mover_

 _Una música que conocemos todos empezó a sonar asi es la marcha nupcial , la canción que tocan cuando entra la novia_

 _Habia una persona que se veía borrosa en el altar, que cuando más me acercaba lo veía mejor_

 _Era Issei_

 _Tenía un Smoking negro con corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca_

 _Para ella se veía Hermoso_

 _Llego al altar y el "novio" la miraba raro_

 _-Te ves muy linda – le dijo al oido, ante este comentario la pelirroja se sonrojo - ¿Te pasa algo querida?_

 _Queria responder pero no le salian palabras de la boca_

 _El sacerdote empezó a hablar que después de veinte mil palabras llego el momento…_

 _-Issei Hyoudo aceptas a Rias Gremory... como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?_

 _A esto Issei le da una mirada a su "Novia" y después mira al sacerdote diciendo_

 _"_ _Si acepto"_

 _-Rias Gremory aceptas a Issei Hyoudo…como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?_

 _-Si acepto-_

 _Issei le pone el anillo a Rias y esta repite la acción_

 _-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-Hubo un silencio infernal en la sala_

 _-Como nadie se opone yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_

 _Y ahora viene lo mejor, pues lo siento porque cuando llegue a sentir la respiración de el…_

 _Fin del sueño_

-No puedo creer que tengo esos sentimientos hacia Iss…- Justo entro su hermano a despertarla del todo

-Rias arriba que hay que ir a la escuela-

-5 Minutos Onii-san-

Edificio- Departamento de Issei

-Mama levántate… que te levantes – y sabes lo que hice… me compre ropa na mentira la agarre dormida y la forcé a pararse

-Mhmm... Ya va…-

-Yo me voy yendo chau mama.. – y con un beso en la mejilla me fui

Ahora la parte más aburrida del día , el colegio que cuando llego todos los miraban raro , pensaban que era por su cabello , pero no , recuerdan la batalla del otro dia

Flashback

¡Comételo!  
Como Sasuke se la come a Orochimaru  
¿Eres un fanboy como Konohamaru?  
Y antes que ver abanicando a la inútil de Temari  
prefiero ver a Soul y Maka al grito de ¡Majo gari!

Bueno con eso es suficiente

Fin del Flashback

Bueno el día de ayer se subió un video a una de las grandes plataformas de internet

Si se subió un video de esa batalla de rap épica

Las chicas y chicos frikis se enamoraron de el prácticamente

-Issei-sempai ¿se puede sacar una foto conmigo? –

-Bu-bueno- estaba muy extrañado la verdad es que no sabía nada

-¡Issei! ¿Viste el video? –Llego Vali muy apurado

-Hola, buenos días, ¿Cómo estas?¿Nada?, bueno ¿Qué video? –dijo sarcásticamente el castaño

-Perdón, perdón este video mira-Saco su celular y me mostro lo que había sido lo mejor de mi puta vida, o sea que piola que me veía

-Jajaja, ¿que tiene? La verdad es que estoy impaktadoh-

-Pues si , pero y ¿si nos hacemos famosos? –pregunto el peliblanco

-eso lo dudo.. No hay mucha gente que le gusta eso… -respondi

La campana vieja sonó como todos los días y entramos a clase, lo que me preocupa es que no vi ni a Rias ni a Akeno

La hora de salida y tenía una hora libre para visitar a las chicas, así que llegue al patio y antes de separarnos un montón de gente nos rodeo entre ellas Rias y Akeno cosa que no vi

Así que sabiendo lo que querían empezamos

-El mejor juego de ahora es el smash-dijo el castaño

-Eso es mentira –respondió Vali con fiereza

Frikirap 2 Keyblade vs Sharkness

-Vali -

Dejate de Smash que es mas facil agarrar  
Tu AK en el COD para arrancar la cabeza de little mac  
No hay un match up que te de ventaja en acabar mi racha  
Pues me lanzare a tu cuello con un salto en advance warfare

-Issei -

¿Defiendes a Call Of Duty? ¡No me hagas reir!  
De los shooters hay un king y se llama Battlefield  
Le hago un headshot a Activision por su exceso de codicia  
Yo destruyo el entorno, el ghosts destruyo su franquicia

-Vali -

Prefiero a Luffy de One Piece que a mil de tus soldados muertos  
Me hacen gracia esas balas que no atravesaran su cuerpo  
Chopper en forma de monster coge tu arma y te la arranca  
Pues tus disparos no afectan al pecho de Barbablanca

-Issei -

Esa copia barata de Mr. Fantastico falla  
cuando entra en batalla con el poder de los Super saiyan  
Vaya tonto, Goku vence con un ¡Kamehameha!  
Pide a Shenron un anime mejor con el que atacar

-Vali -

¿Quieres algo bueno? Pues diré que conocen su nombre  
Solo les basta escribirlo,dime,ahora ¿Donde se esconde?  
L y Kira se han unido para llevarte directo al infierno  
Kakaroto será lo primero escrito en su cuaderno

-Issei -

Hay algo que desconozco,bro:Dime,¿tu eres bobo, no?  
¿O es que acaso piensas que Death Note supera a Bobobo?  
Cabello nasal directo del rey del Hajike  
Deja que me explique, Súper Patch lleva tu rap a pique

-Vali -

Venga,va,no puede ganar un pelo de seta  
Si se sube a Normandia querria verle contra Shepard  
con Tali'Zorah y con Garrus delante se acabo tu racha de suerte  
Dejare N7 marcado sobre tu frente

-Issei -

No me vale, si hablamos de naves,Metroid es la clave  
Samus gira y tira a enemigos cual bolos espaciales  
Ya lo sabes, no te metas con su voluntad de acero  
Con el power suit tus posibilidades son de zero

-Vali -

Samus necesita un metroid para usarlo de cerebro  
Dante necesita tan solo un demonio para vencerlo  
Hijo de Sparda y Eva, espada lleva, no te atrevas  
A hacer luchar a esta bestia contra Samus mata amebas

-Issei -

Kratos a todos los dioses mato  
tu atontado Dante no le dura un rato  
va a tomar la vida de ese triste albino  
porque el fantasma de Esparta,Al hijo de Sparda  
Parte la espalda en solo un suspiro

-Vali -

No sera tan listo si mato a su hija y su mujer  
Mata dioses pero a Mayor Bison ni le podrá oler  
Chun-Li y Dhasim jugaran con el,Ryu lanzara un Hadouken  
Ya que Ken le golpeara siendo su seme,"Sorry-uke"

-Issei -

Esta claro que todos esos luchadores se asombran  
Si se enfrentan a la brutalidad que hay en Mortal Kombat  
Desde Scorpion a Sub-zero,desde Raiden a Quan Chi  
Tras el "x-ray" vereis en la pantalla el "Finish Him"

-Vali -

Dime,donde pegaran los golpes si les  
Llevo a las calles de niebla en Silent Hill,¿eh?  
No podran salir¿ves?, no podran correr  
Ya que seran vicitmas del verdugo Pyramid Head

-Issei-

Pues si les encierro en Raccoon City sabran lo que es el terror  
Leon Kennedy y Chris Redfield organizaran su entierro  
¿Llamas miedo a enfermeras con las tetas como hemisferios?  
Miedo dan los zombies que ha creado Umbrella Corporation

Ahí Rias y Akeno se sintieron ofendidas

-Vali -

Tu Virus-T se borra contra el Avast del NerveGear  
¿Quien diría que en Sword Art Online nadie se escaparía?  
Pero mejor un mundo virtual que una ciudad que espanta  
La cual no sería capaz de pasar la primera planta

-Issei -

Dudo mucho que cualquiera de los clanes de SAO gane  
en un combate mano a mano al lado de enormes titanes  
Casi cincuenta capítulos de pura escoria, para unos otakus por moda  
Mikasa debería cortar a Kirito en pedazos y hacer que su anime termine y se joda

-Vali -

Eren está muy cuadrado, qué venga a este mundo  
Donde Herobrine te aniquilara en un solo segundo  
Donde quemaran "Tukasa" con el fuego de ese Ghast  
Donde utilizaran tus entrañas para craftear

-Issei-

Macho, ¿De qué vas?¿Quieres enfrentar un juego  
hecho para niños contra el gta?  
Guárdate tus amenazas, Niko Bellic va a vencer  
Y hasta Trevor hace explosiones mayores que un "crepér"

-Vali -

Mira, me ha molado ese deportivo tan chulo  
Tanto que a Gajeel le sento mal y lo hecho por el culo  
Los magos de Fairy Tail han levantado el dedo índice  
Lo que indica que lucharan sin importar los limites

-Issei -

Ninguno de esos magos es un rival para Ichigo  
Pues con su zanpakuto derrotara a sus enemigos  
Natsu no tendrá una oportunidad contra el pelirrojo  
se hará hollow y dejara su bufanda hecha despojos

-Vali -

Ichigo va a perecer en el refugio, no lo dudes  
Si lo haces te dejo un manual de vault Boy pa' que lo estudies  
Con el V. A. T. S. no encontrara una ocasión  
Ni la velocidad de un hollow vence su precisión

-Issei -

Toda habilidad es poca para ubicar a un espía  
que se esconde en los rincones igual que en el metal gear  
El Gran Solid Snake mantendrá el nivel de alerta bajo  
y tan solo con una caja podrá cumplir su trabajo

-Vali -

Solid Snake es una culebrilla frente a Jack  
Una little sister que obedecerá a este "gran papa"  
Sander Cohen quiere hacerle su congelado modelo, ¿Vienes?  
Por favor, haznos feliz y suicídate...  
¿Quieres?

-Issei -

Mucho me temo que nada tiene que temer  
a los seres que Rapture dominan  
el puto científico mítico que hay en black mesa  
y que fue nombrado por Gordon Freeman  
y vive en la mira de G-Man alli donde vaya  
Esta claro que ese juego es arte  
pero a esta batalla lo imita porque ahora la zanjo  
y no va tener tercera parte.

Un Turn down for what se escucho de fondo, me sentí cansado la verdad es muy difícil pero bueno

Salio de ese círculo de personas y se dirigió a las chicas que se veían de lejos como si lo abandonaran

-Chicos lo siento pero ahora no puedo, dejémoslo para mañana ¿sí? – dijo un poco agitado

Empecé a caminar hacia el club y cuando llegue toque la puerta un par de veces

Nadie me respondía... cuando me disponía a ir ellas abrieron rápidamente y me empujaron adentro tan fuerte que me caí

-¿Qué pasa Rias, Akeno? –Me quede ahí en el suelo mirándolas hasta que me di cuenta que podía ver lo que había bajo sus faldas, así que me pare…

 **Hoy es el aniversario, por eso subi capitulo jeje, he estado muy ocupada asi que no puedo escribir mucho, me parece que el capitulo anterior no les gusto mucho, pero bueno que se va a hacer, hay escritores hacen muertes a las gremory y me da bronca xd porque IsseixRias me gusta muchísimo**

 **Pd:Asia es una tremenda salame por eso dudo que la vaya a poner otra vez**

 **Puede ser que en el próximo cap haya escenas +18 y que debute Issei jojojo**

 **Escribanme que en el anterior cap me sentí re abandonada jaja Nos vemos en la próxima Byeee**


	8. Capitulo 8 Sentimientos

**Aquí les traigo el octavo capitulo**

 **El rating de esta novela es para +18 (Rank MA) por tener cosas zhUcùLheNtàS**

 **HighSchool DXD Es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Espero que les guste**

-¿Qué pasa Rias, Akeno? –Me quede ahí en el suelo mirándolas hasta que me di cuenta que podía ver lo que había bajo sus faldas, así que me pare…

-¿Chicas? – Pregunto de nuevo

-¡Issei! ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos las tetas como hemisferios? –Me respondieron al Unisonó, a lo que me empecé a reír-No te rias…

-No jajaja, era una forma de decir, haber fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, aparte no les estaba diciendo eso a ustedes-

-Mas te vale…- Están ofendidas, así que las abrace a las dos

-Jamás les diría eso…-Se sonrojaron –Se volvieron importantes ¿Saben? –

-¡Abrazo de oso! –Grite, me tire al suelo con ellas agarradas, cayeron encima mío y les empecé a hacer cosquillas

-¡Ahí no! –Otra vez al unisonó

-Parecen hermanas dicen siempre lo mismo, o ¿Se leen las mentes? – ya

Un beso en cada mejilla sentí. ¡Ahh! Que sensación, tirado en el piso con dos bellezas y lo mejor no un beso si no dos .Creo que es el mejor día de mi vida

Pero a la vez no puedo ellas son mis amigas…No puedo tener esos pensamientos

P.O.V Espectador

Nuestro querido protagonista se quedo dormido con nuestras hermosas chicas…

1 hora después se despertó, por su expresión estaba medio incomodo cuando vio a Rias y Akeno en su brazos, se ruborizo al instante

Y su expresión cambio de nuevo, al parecer se acordó que tenía que ir al trabajo

Fin del P.O.V

- _No me puedo mover…_ -Abrí los ojos lentamente-¡Rias, Ak…- Me tapo un mano la boca la pelinegra

-Ara ara Issei, no vayas a despertar a Rias…Si no vas a tener un castigo fufufu-Lo ultimo me lo dijo en el oído, después me pellizco la pierna

-A-Akeno me estás haciendo mal-Me soltó pero se empezó a acercar más y me comenzó a chuparme el cuello, creo que me está haciendo un chupetón-Tengo que ir a trabajar-Del cuello paso a mi nuez, pero esta vez la estaba mordiendo

-Un ratito…-Puede ser que me convierta en hombre en este momento

Empecé a revisar el celular que comenzó a vibrar

Era una llamada del jefe, estoy cagado, pero le atendí

-Hola? –Lo peor es que Akeno no paraba

-Hola Issei-kun te vengo a avisar que hoy no hay trabajo, ya que tengo que hacer un par de remodelaciones en el local –Un suspiro solté

-Ah bueno, igual iba a llegar un poco t-tarde-Tape el micrófono del teléfono-¡Akeno! para un segundo-Le dije con la voz más amable que tengo

-Bueno eso es lo que te iba a decir, nos vemos chau-

-Chau-

Por fin termino esa llamada, pareció eterna

Pero por ahora demos vuelta los roles, de un movimiento puse a la Onee-sama abajo y quede yo arriba

Se sonrojo fuertemente, y no me importa, va a ser la primera vez que haga esto, así que poco a poco me acerco a su cuello

Y todos saben que no podía ser tan perfecto, cuando estaba a milímetros de la piel de ella sonó un

-¡Issei! –Me reprocho Rias, así que me aleje rápidamente de la pelinegra

-Ri-Rias puedo explicarlo-

-¿Qué paso? –

-Bueno no, no puedo explicarlo-Cuando termine de decir esto, Akeno se empezó a tentar

-Fufufu-Rio la pelinegra-Esto no me lo esperaba-

-A-akeno-san-estoy atrapado, que digo, a ver, voy a cambiar de tema-Chicas… Hoy tengo que ir al centro comercial ¿Quieren venir? –

Segundos de silencios inundaron la sala

Un si me respondieron las dos, esto va a ser **e** mocionante

-Bueno.. Vayamos-Agarre mi maletín

El camino fue algo incomodo por la situación en la que me agarraron, se podría decir que me agarraron in fraganti

-Issei… si vos sos rapero ¿Te gusta la poesía? –Me pregunto la pelirroja

- _Si yo fuera poeta, a tus ojos cantaría, para pedirles que alumbren, por siempre la noche mía_ -le respondí ,creo que hace calor porque se sonrojaron , me miraba confundida-Puede ser.. O puede que no…

-¿Cómo? –Me pregunto Akeno ahora

Me quede unos segundos en silencio pensando en la respuesta indicada-Puede ser que me guste la rima, pero no al ritmo que lo dice la poesía, si no al ritmo del rap ¿me entienden? –A lo que me asintieron

Seguimos caminando…

-Nos enteramos lo de Riser- va a ser difícil de explicar esto

-Ahh, eso, si la madre de Riser salía con mi padre, lo peor es que es linda-Dije en broma, a lo que me empujaron-¿Qué, les molesta?, jaja era mentira, pero si la ves de una forma, tiene su encanto…-

Pare de hablar al verlas con los cachetes inflados y ojos aniñados

-Son muy tiernas y, una pregunta ¿Ya tienen al afortunado que les robo el corazón? –Rias empezó a tartamudear cosas que ni se entendían

-Puede ser… O puede que no…- Akeno está usando mis palabras, mi confusión seguro que se noto así que respondió-Puede ser que lo pueda tocar y ver, y puede que no sea mío todavía _-¡Mío! ¿En qué forma mío?_

Miro a Rias de reojo, y veo que tiene el pelo en la cara,

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunte a la pelirroja, esta me miro y cruzo sus brazos

-No, nada solo estaba pensando.. –Suena algo misterioso eso

-En el que te gusta estas pensando- ese comentario de la pelinegra hizo que me tentara y que la otra Onee-sama bajara la vista

-Bueno paren, sos una genia Akeno-pase el brazo por su cuello y la acerque a mí-Miren ya llegamos-

-Por cierto Issei ¿que tenes que hacer en el centro comercial? –

-Tengo que ir al abogado a buscar unos papeles de divorcio, y antes de que pregunten mi madre está ocupada, consiguió trabajo en una peluquería –

Entramos en el centro comercial y fuimos directo a un ascensor, se abrió, entramos todos y apreté directamente el botón 3, empieza sonarla típica música de un elevador, y después de unos segundos nuevamente se abrieron las puertas

Salimos de ahí en silencio, y vi al frente y estaba un viejo amigo que hice en un juego, con el cual nos habremos juntad veces en la vida real, tenía un largo pelo color blanco y ojos dorados

-Hey Bro, hace tiempo que no nos vemos-Me saludo y me dio un abrazo lo cual me sorprendió, y lo que no vi es que le mando una mirada amenazante a las chicas

-Hola, tanto tiempo, seguís igual boludo, vi el video tuyo rapeando con ese Vali, la verdad me sorprendió, tendríamos que juntarnos de nuevo-

-Puede ser, ¿Tu número sigue siendo el mismo? –Le pregunte, las chicas estaban atrás mío

-Claro, bueno después te llamo, me tengo que ir adiós-me dio dos palmadas en la espalda y se metió enseguida en el ascensor

-Chau-lo mire de reojo y después a las chicas -¿Pasa algo? –Rias se me había quedado mirando, a lo mejor pensó que tenía una relación con mi amigo, Akeno ni se inmuto a la presencia de el

-No nada, solo me pareció extraño su corte de pelo, era tan puntiagudo y raro-me contesto

-Bueno entonces sigamos-

Después de buscar los papeles para firmar, paseamos por el centro comercial, y había cosas realmente bonitas, y como ahora tengo bajos recursos no pude comprar casi nada, salvo tres collares de la amistad. Estos tenían la forma de un corazón si se juntaban, yo agarre el del medio, Rias agarro la parte derecha y por ultimo Akeno quiso la parte izquierda

Ya era de noche, no nos habíamos percatado la hora cuando terminamos de pasear, estábamos yendo directo a mi edificio, cuando de la nada empezó a llover fuerte, ya decía yo que el día era una mierda y no me hacían caso para colmo hacia frio

Nos tapamos con los maletines de la Academia, se nos iban a mojar algunas cosas pero fue. Llegamos a mi edificio, empapados porque nuestro plan de cubrirnos no nos funciono mucho

Entramos mojando todo a lo loco

-Les dije que iba a llover, ustedes no me hacen caso-

-Lis diji qui ibi i llivir-Dijo Rias con una voz burlante

-Istisdis ni mi hicin cisi- Siguió Akeno, me empecé a reír por su coordinación, déjenme de tomar el pelo

-Ponele a ver, están todas mojadas, si quieren vayan a darse un baño-apenas termine de hablar y la pelinegra ya había levantado la mano-Anda, ahí te traigo la ropa, déjame la mojada así la pongo arriba del calefactor, el envase azul es champú y el verde es acondicionador y hay crema para desenredar el pelo más rápido, ese es el envase gris, y si se preguntan no lo uso- ya me estaban mirando raro

-Okk entendí todo solo una cosa… ¿Cuál es la caliente y cuál es la fría? – Eso sonó con doble sentido – se me acerco al oído-¿Mmm?

-Ehmm, la izquierda es la caliente y la derecha la fría –Me asintió y se fue, por otro lado Rias me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo en forma de puchero-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto a lo que me arrastra hasta mi cama y me empuja, me sonroje, quedo sentado sobre la cama , Ella se sienta en mi regazo y me abraza fuerte, se acerca a mi oído

-Issei vos sos mío ¿Escuchaste? Solo mío- se me pusieron los pelos de punta, me empezó a pasar la mano por la espalda delicadamente hasta que llego al final de mi camisa y metió sus manos heladas por abajo, su cuello lleno de perfume me encanta, y sus ojos me hipnotizan , se va un poco para atrás y me empieza a mirar, yo hago lo mismo, de pronto nos vamos acercando lentamente y llego un momento en que nos besamos, su belleza era la mas pura y yo en este momento sentía que me hundía en ella

Mi primer beso, estoy feliz de que fuera con ella, la empecé a agarrar de la cintura y poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos y nos abrazamos nuevamente

-Sos hermoso Issei, demasiado, no sos pervertido, sos todo un… caballero, un príncipe azul, te quiero Issei te quiero mucho- me estaba besando el cuello y deslizo sus suaves manos hacia mi bragueta y la comenzó a bajar con desespero

La pare, le agarre los brazos, después la levante suavemente de mi regazo, y me levante

-Rias para, estás haciendo todo mal, no te gusto Rias, todo lo que estás haciendo es por despecho, a parte yo quiero hacer las cosas bien y ojala que en el futuro podremos ser algo, de enserio te digo, y si en algún caso yo hubiera aceptado esta hermosa propuesta que me estabas haciendo, digamos que no tengo protección y si por alguna casualidad del destino quedas embarazada no me voy a poder hacer cargo, y no pienses por que no quiera sino porque no tengo los recursos ¿Me entendes? –me asiente y se queda como en un estado de shock-Voy a buscar la ropa de Akeno ya vengo-

No tengo nada de la talla de Akeno, a ver remera, remera, pantalón, no tengo nada acá esta, mis dos pijamas que me quedan chicos, listo nada más me falta e-el ay ya saben, le agarre un bóxer mío porque los de mi mama no sé donde están y tampoco me interesaría mucho saberlo

Listo le dejo la ropa doblada en un canasto y me llevo la mojadas, estas últimas la colgué arriba del calefactor para que se secaran, hasta que vi el sostén que creo que mi cara de sorprendido era la misma que cuando alguien gana un nobel, era tan grande y ¿esto sostiene ese par de gomas?

Dejándome de distraer colgué el corpiño y me fui a mi habitación donde estaba anteriormente con Rias y la vi llorando, me siento tan basura en este momento, estoy caminando hacia ella, y cuando llego la abrazo fuerte no la quise soltar, ella se negaba me estaba pegando

-Lo siento quizá fui muy duro, perdón, yo estoy sintiendo varias cosas, y si de enserio dijiste que me querías, ojala que en el futuro formemos algo, capaz es algo pasajero, somos adolescente chiquita- Le acaricio el pelo y empiezo a darle besitos suaves en la frente

-Perdón yo fui la idiota, tenes razón Issei, sos un buen chico, no entiendo como no tenes novia-

-Te iba a contar una historia hasta que llego otra dama- Y si era Akeno- Hermosuras ¿se quieren quedar a dormir? Tranquilas que no las voy a abusar sexualmente- dije en broma

 **Volvii we**

 **Cuanto extrañe escribir un capitulo, perdón por dejarlos pero hay un dicho hay dos cosas en este mundo. La primera es la escuela y la segunda es la sexy rikura de Rias**

 **Asi que ya saben algún dia volveré**

 **El 8 de Abril creo que fue el cumpleaños de Rias Gremory nada mas lo quería decir**

 **Bueno eso es todo Byeee**


End file.
